Lloyd
The Green Ninja is here to save the day!. -- Lloyd Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the son of Lord Garmadon and the Green Ninja, the most powerful ninja. History Prologue Lloyd was born the son of dark Lord Garmadon. When he grew old enough he started going to Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. He was devastated when his father left to gain enough power to hold the Four Weapons. Pre-Rise of the Snakes It was normal day at the school for Lloyd. He had received a package from his "grandmummy" when another student named Finn took it from him and turned it into worms. Lloyd at the exact same day was thrown out of school because he didn't have the morale to become one of the greatest villains of all-time. But before he left he stole a cape and hood from a closet and went to Jamanaki Village. Rise of the Snakes Lloyd went to Jamanaki Village to make the villagers give him all they're candy. The Ninja arrived and blew his cover though which embarressed him and made him run off. He accidently found the Hypnobrai tomb where Slithraa approached him. Slithraa tried to hypnotize him but, Lloyd fell and Slithraa's gaze was reflected back towards him. Allowing Lloyd to control him and his Serpentine tribe. Lloyd led them back to Jamaniki Village but, was defeated by the Ninja again. They then retreated back to the tomb. Home Lloyd commanded the Hypnobrai to build him a treehouse on the surface of Ninjago. However the Ninja attacked it and caused it to collaspe. He ordered the Hypnobrai to fight back but, they revolted and took him prisoner. Lloyd tried to get Slitraa to make the others free him, but in a Slither-Pit fight Skales defeated Slithraa making Skales the tribe's general. Skales banished Lloyd, and Lloyd left the Hypnobrai territory. Lloyd later watched the Ninja move into Destiny's Bounty from a distant dune. Snakebit In revenge on the Hypnobrai Lloyd released the Fangpyre from their tomb and told them to attack the Hypnobrai. Fangtom told him that they'd need to gain new allies first. At which point they attacked Ed and Edna Walker's scrap yard mutating the vehicles and attempting to mutate Ed and Edna. The next morning Jay and the other Ninja arrived at the yard the next morning to visit Jay's parents(Ed & Edna) at which point Jay ant the other fought off the Serpentine and used the staffs anti-venom to reverse the mutation effects on his parents. Trivia *He loves candy *His shirt has a "5" on it, which hints at the fact that he's the Green Ninja. *According to his card, Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning. *As seen in Can of Worms, he is an experienced video gamer, able to beat all of Kai's records in Fist to Face 2. *He has a seething knowledge of the Destiny's Bounty, as shown in The Rise of the Great Devourer. *It is unknown how he could be born, because his father was bannished to the underworld in his younger ages, but Lloyd is still a child when his father's younger brother got very old. Gallery Lloyd_garmadon.jpg|Lloyd with his mischevious face. It_was_the_perfect_plan.png|Lloyd in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu 250px-Lloyd_Garmadon_Art.png|Lloyd Garmadon artwork LloydSpear.jpg|Lloyd with Bytar's axe. IMG_5997.JPG|Lloyd telling his dad to leave in Episode 11 Lloyd_Garmadon_ZX_(Young)_2.png|"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" LloydGreen.png|Lloyd in the Green Ninja suit. LloydAttacks.png PyhtorCaughtLloyd.png|Lloyd being trapped by Pythor 185px-Screen_shot_2012-03-18_at_9_10_12_PM.png 448px-Lloyd_Garmadon_Minifigure_svg.png|An animated photo of Lloyd Garmadon SlithraaControls.jpg Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Creation Category:Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Creation Category:Ninjas Category:Major characters